This invention relates to electric generating systems and, more particularly, to a portable electric generating system for converting wind or water potential energy into electricity.
There are numerous situations where electricity is not readily available when and where it is actually needed, such as in the immediate aftermath of a natural disaster or at a remote campsite. However, potential energy is often available at or near such areas and could be converted into electricity if only a portable generator system was available to harness the potential energy.
Hydro electric generating plants and wind electric generating systems are generally known in the art. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the known systems are not suited for selectively utilizing either wind or water energy to generate electricity. Further, the known systems are not easily assembled, disassembled, and moved between desired locations.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a portable electric generator system which may be configured to selectively utilize either a wind or water stream to operate a generator for producing electricity. Further, it is desirable to have an electric generator system which may be easily and quickly assembled, disassembled, and moved between locations where electricity is needed or where an adequate wind or water stream is available.